waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure
101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (also known as''' 101 Dalmatians: The Animated Sequel') is a 2003 American animated musical comedy adventure direct-to-video film released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on January 21, 2003. Also based on Dodie Smith's 1956 children's book, it is the sequel to the 1961 Disney animated film One Hundred and One Dalmatians. It features the voices of Bobby Lockwood, Barry Bostwick, Susanne Blakeslee, Martin Short, Jason Alexander, Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche. It garnered DVDX awards for best animated feature, best director, best editing and best musical score. Disney re-released it on September 16, 2008. Plot In the year 1962, the Radcliffe family and their one hundred and one dalmatians are preparing to move to their ''Dalmatian Plantation, a home in countryside with plenty of room for all of them. However, one of the puppies, Patch, feels ignored and wishes to be unique like his television hero, Thunderbolt. While watching the Thunderbolt Adventure Hour, he hears about a chance to appear on the show. He is accidentally left behind when his family leaves for the plantation, so he decides to head for the audition to meet his hero and win a guest spot on the show. He fails to impress the producers, allowing a jealous Lil' Lightning to manipulate them into making himself the hero of his own show. Depressed, Patch leaves and runs into Thunderbolt. Elsewhere in London, Cruella de Vil has returned,, but she is under probation and a restraining order for her past behavior. No longer allowed to maintain her previous lifestyle, she attempts to soothe her fixation on spots with the help of Lars, a German artist. In order to inspire him, she restarts her hunt for the dalmatians, using a newspaper picture of Patch to find their new address. Patch's family finally becomes aware that he is missing and go back to London to find him. Cruella bails her former henchmen, Jasper and Horace, out of prison. She sends them in a stolen dog food truck to steal the remaining puppies. They succeed after dealing with Nanny, and they take them to Lars. When Cruella requests she be made a masterpiece from their fur, Lars refuses, not wanting them to be harmed. Angered, she has him bound and gagged and returns to her original plan of making a dalmatian fur coat. The captured puppies use the Twilight Bark to send a distress signal, which is picked up by Patch and Thunderbolt, and they set out to save Patch's family. On the way, they encounter Lil'Lightning, who follows them and convinces Thunderbolt not to use Patch's stealth plan but to openly attack. He frightens Jasper and Horace, but Cruella knocks him unconscious and he and Patch are captured. Lil'Lightning, believing his own scheme fulfilled, sneaks into the building and reveals that Thunderbolt is a fraud, and tells him that what he said a while ago was a lie to get him out of the way and finally be out of his shadow, before fleeing. Crushed by this revelation, and Thunderbolt telling Patch that he's really an actor, Patch falls into despair, but his siblings restore his spirit by reminding him that Thunderbolt escaped a similar predicament in one of the TV episodes. Patch breaks out and releases his family, but Thunderbolt remains behind, ashamed of himself for disappointing Patch. The dalmatians escape through the building's roof to Cruelly's Panther De Ville, while having the villains stalled on where they are. Meanwhile, Thunderbolt escapes from his cage and frees Lars. The puppies steal a double-decker bus but Cruella, Jasper and Horace discover the escape and pursue them in their stolen truck, a chase ensues through the streets of London, crashing through the filming of Lil'Lightning's new show in the process, and having him on the driving window. Cruella, Jasper and Horace finally corner the dogs in an alley. Patch tries to hold them off while the others escape, but they are undaunted. Luckily, Thunderbolt arrives, having been driven to the scene by Lars, and fakes a heart attack, briefly gaining Lil'Lightning's sympathy and causing Cruella, in her distraction, to knock Jasper and Horace and incapacitate herself while Patch retreats back to the bus. He puts it in reverse, sending Cruella, Jasper, Horace and Lil'Lightning scrambling into the Thames River, along with their stolen truck. As he and Thunderbolt stand triumphantly, Patch finally brings out a bark similar to Thunderbolt's. The police arrest Lil'Lightning, Jasper and Horace, while Cruella, now driven completely insane, is sent to a mental institute. The Radcliffes and Nanny who were told by Jasper and Horace it was Cruella who made them do it arrive, along with Patch's parents, whom he introduces to Thunderbolt. They thank him, but he dismisses himself as simply an actor. Patch, on the other hand, is, in his eyes, a real, one of a kind wonder-dog. After a newspaper montage reveals the fates of the characters, a post-credits scene shows Thunderbolt in his TV show with Patch as his new sidekick and the other puppies as extras, chasing the villain away into the sunset. Cast * Bobby Lockwood as Patch * Barry Bostwick as Thunderbolt * Samuel West as Pongo * Kath Soucie as Perdita * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella de Vil * Jeff Bennett as Jasper * Maurice LaMarche as Horace * Jason Alexander as Lil'Lightning * Martin Short as Lars * Rob Paulsen as Danny * Tim Bentinck as Roger Radcliffe * Jodi Benson as Anita Radcliffe * Mary MacLeod as Nanny * Ben Tibberas as Lucky * Eli Russel Linnetz as Rolly * Kasha Kropinski as Penny * Tara Strong as Two-Tone * Ursula Brooks as Pixie * Kathryn Beaumont as Crystal * Michael Lerner as the Producer * Jim Cummings as Dirty Dowson * Additional voices: Kathryn Beaumont, Ursula Brooks, Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Aria Noelle Curzon, Nikita Hopkins, Daamen J. Krall, Kasha Kropinski, Joe Lavery, Peter Lavin, Eli Russell Linnetz, Nicolette Little, Nick Meaney, Sean Cameron Michael, Cornelia Hayes O'Herlihy, Rob Paulsen, Phil Proctor, Clive Revill, MacKenzie Sells, Kath Soucie, Tara Strong, Clive Swift, Ben Tibber, Sophie Uliano & Frank Welker Songs * Seeing Spots * Dalmatian Plantation (performed by Tim Bentinck and Jodi Benson) * The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour * Canine Crunchies * Cruella de Vil * Try Again (performed by Will Young) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure/International. Category:2003 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Carolyn Bates Category:Films produced by Leslie Hough Category:Films directed by Jim Kammerud Category:Films directed by Brian Smith Category:Film scores by Richard Gibbs Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Japan